Alpha base rhino
by tony22445
Summary: *Summary updated* An apocalpse story after the covenant glassed a planet and how did the flood get forerunner tech!
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright so I decided to finally make a Halo fanfiction! Yay! Oh yeah also if you can, check out my other story The king of all mobs. Forgot something this is based off of Halo Wars. Now lets get to the new story.**_

 _ **Disclaimers:**_

 _ **I do not own minecraft, Fable, Halo, Spore, Xbox (I used to say the main charector in Alpha base rhino played on a Xbox, but I took that out later.) Alright now lets get started.**_

Chapter 1 Sgt. tingting

Yeah I know how bad my name is just don't laugh. Anyway I'm the pilot of a Vulture. Preety boring huh? Not, not boring at all. First of all let me intruduce you to my team. Lieutenant shing on weapons. Private mang on communications. And a bunch of others that I'm not going to name right now. First off I was landing on the air craft landing pad at Alpha base rhino when all of a sudden covenant ships appeared one by one. I turned my vulture around and used a mega barrage on the nearest phantom causing him to fallout of the sky. Then one of the most powerful covenant ship ever appeared. A air born citadel. An air born citadel is exactly what it sounds like, but bigger, faster, stronger and able to glass a planet before you can blink. "All weapons focus on that python!" The captain yelled. Also the covenant named them pythons. I waited for orders while our machine guns on the side of our vulture focused on the python. "Sgt. ting are the macs ready?!" The captain yelled at me. And he just used my worse nick name. "Yes sir!" I replied. "Well then what are you waiting for?!" "Nothing sir!" I charged up the macs. "20 percent!" Python kept on coming. "50 percent!" He charged up his plasma beam. "90 percent!" "Fire!" The captain yelled at me. I fired the macs, all four of them, but these were different. These were the newest ones. Primed with five nukes attached to one single mac torpedo. The first three reached the python. The shields flickered and went out. Then the last two arrived. It blew up the python. And last a miracle happened the rubble of the python blasted out and punctured twenty phantoms, but the battle was far from over.

 _ **Did you like it? I'm gonna try and update every Monday.**_

 _ **Tony22445**_

 _ **Signing out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to another chapter of Alpha base rhino! Alright before we get to the chapter I just want to remind you that I just opened up 5 OC slots on The king of all mobs! Now lets get to the chapter!**_

 _Chapter 2_

 _ **Through Sgt. Tingting's eyes.**_

After we defeated the python we had a big problem. The rest of the fleet. There were roughly half a million phantoms and about a thousand small covenant warships following each one. We never exactly named those warships, but I like to call them phantasms. This was strange the covenant never really launched this kind of invasion. Maybe this planet had a old forerunner artifact? It could be possible.

"Call for reinforcements!"

The captain barked at the communications officer.

"Yes sir!"

He replied.

The base responded with six new vultures to lend us a hand.

"Purple team is ready!"

The purple team leader informed us.

"Gold team reporting for duty!"

The gold team leader informed us.

Each team had three team members and two hornets following each vulture. We focused all of our mega barrages on the first thousand phantoms, but something was strange. One phantom's lights started to flicker than went out after that fires started to form on the bridge. And that was the last of that phantom. And then the same thing happened to all the phantoms. Then half of the phantasms.

"Retreat!"

A elite guard said on our communications channel.

"Wait no stay back! Please no, please no, no!"

Purple leader screamed on our channel.

"Purple leader respond, repeat purple leader respond!"

Private mang screamed on the channel.

"Purple leader is out purple leader is..."

Private mang said.

But he was cut off by something that looked like a small parasite jump through the window right in-front of him. Then it jumped on his head and broke his neck. Private mang screamed, but was cut off by the parasite take out a tiny pistol and shot him in the chest. I shot the parasite with my assault rifle. The strangest thing happened, the parasite exploded.

"Gross, but at least that thing was long gone."

I thought.

"Get a medic up here!"

The captain barked.

Then I clicked a red button which repaired the window. A medic raced up to the bridge and checked Private mang's pulse.

"I'm sorry he's gone."

He said mournfully.

After a moment of silence a professor barked.

"Look up that creature!"

Someone looked it up on our ship's database and reported.

"Our database says it's part of a alien race called the flood."

"Flood, even sounds creepy."

I thought.

Two more of those parasite, flood things broke the window, again. One jumped onto Private mang's body and brought him back to life, but he looked different he looked like he was mutated into one of those things, but bigger. The other parasite attacked the medic with a pistol similar to the first one's. After the second one killed the medic it jumped onto the medic's body and did the same thing to Private mang. The two giant, flood mutant things picked up a assault rifle each and started shooting crew members. Five members down. We ran to the elevator. Two down. We raced to the hanger. Three down. Everyone left and got into the pelicans. I counted everyone aboard our pelican, twenty in total, ten marines, three pilots, one scorpion, the scorpion had seven people on it. I bet your wondering how does a vulture have a pelican on board? Well the UNSC's newest version of the vulure is about ten times as big as a regular vulture. Anyway I waited for the pelican to touch down.

"Um we have a small problem."

Our pilot informed us.

I looked out one of the small windows and saw that the whole planet was glassed. The whole darn planet.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Edited more* Welcome to another chapter of Alpha base rhino! Remember to follow, favorite and review. Okay I really have nothing else to say. Onto the chapter!**_

 _Chapter 3_

When the pelican landed everyone exchanged nervous looks. We tried looking for any cover, but there was absolute nothing. I tried to use the radio in the pelican.

"Calling any UNSC operatives we have escaped from our vulture during an attack from the flood and requesting pick up."

No one responded.

"I guess we have to make camp."

I told my fellow marines.

We started to collect metal from the ruins of our base. After that we made a small barracks. I went to my room and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I dream't about when I was a little kid. I used to live on Mars. I was playing on my game system, then I heard a scream from outside and a large purple spaceship was hovering above a burning corpse. Aliens of all sizes started to drop from the ship. One with a large hammer came up to our house and knocked down our door. I heard my mom scream from down stairs. I ran down the steps and found my mom dead. I started to sob and looked at the large alien with the hammer. My father ran to the room I was in with a pistol in his hand. He shot one of the little aliens and the little alien died. My dad looked at the alien with the hammer and shot him in the face which should have killed him instantly, but the alien didn't died and the alien turned to my dad and jumped at him and grabbed his neck. The alien then turned to me and a large evil smile formed on his or her face and he or she ran over to the large purple ship and jumped inside still with my father. I watched as the purple ship flew away. I started to sob more and a marine came into the room and she put her hand on my shoulder and I told her everything. She said.

"It's okay we will find him."

She leaded me to a pelican and we boarded it and flew away with a bunch of other marines. At that time I was only five years old.

* * *

I woke up and looked around and I held back a few tears that came with the memory of the worst day of my life. I got up and went to the firing range in the barracks. I set up the holograms. All of them were brute chieftians. I shot them all down. In a minute. Did I mention there were twenty of them. It was a new galactic record. I set up more holograms. All brute chieftians. And they're were fifty of them. I shot them down in two minutes. I set it up again. A hundred brute chieftians. Down in ten minutes. Both of those times were galactic records. Only three galactic records in one day? I set it up for a thousand brute chieftians. Down in one hour. A galactic record. Four that's more like it. I thought about my father. We still have not found him.

 _ **Well that was a sad chapter. And Sgt. Tingting has something about brute chieftians. And how did he shot a thousand down in an hour?! Well I already know since I am the author. See ya next chapter!**_

 _Tony22445_

 _Signing out._


End file.
